


Eugeo, tu é gay?

by ProjetoAniverse, Zayice



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brazilian Portuguese, Hentai, M/M, NSFW, PWP
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayice/pseuds/Zayice
Summary: Após fazerem um trabalho, Eugeo começou a se comportar de uma maneira peculiar, fazendo com que Kirito fizesse uma simples pergunta:“— Eugeo, tu é gay?”
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Kudos: 11





	Eugeo, tu é gay?

**Author's Note:**

> Bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite, para quem está lendo ^^
> 
> Para o pessoal que não é do Brasil, essa fanfic é baseada em um meme do Brasil, é engraçado ele kkkk.
> 
> Espero que gostem da fanfic, não se esqueçam de olhar as outras obras do projeto!

— Kirito, me conte essa história desde o início… — pediu Asuna, gentilmente. A ruiva estava muito curiosa sobre o que seu melhor amigo tinha dito.

— Ah, ok — disse — Tudo começou quando…

**…**

Eugeo foi para a casa de Kazuto Kirigaya, iriam fazer um trabalho da escola. Assim que chegou, percebeu que ninguém estava na casa, nem Suguha e nem sua mãe adotiva.

Perguntou ao garoto o motivo disso e o Kirigaya respondeu um simples: _“Suguha está na casa de uma amiga e minha mãe foi trabalhar”_. Internamente, o loiro estava eufórico, plano que tinha preparado para passar a tarde com Kazuto poderia dar certo.

Terminaram o trabalho mais cedo que o esperado. Kirito pediu para que Eugeo ficasse mais um tempo lá, pelo menos, até a hora do jantar — o moreno gostava da presença do loiro e amava quando ele passava o dia com ele —, Eugeo concordou e ficaram lá no quarto do Kirigaya.

Kazuto jogava vídeo game, enquanto Eugeo lia um livro. O loiro olhou para Kazuto — A face séria dele, aqueles cabelos pretos como a noite, aqueles olhos negros feito uma obsidiana; Eugeo amava aquilo tudo. Eugeo estava completamente apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo, ao ponto de ter diversos sonhos com ele; desde casamentos até uma versão de “Cinquenta Tons de Cinza” deles. 

Seguindo seu plano, Eugeo criou uma coragem que não sabe de onde tirou e foi até Kazuto, Eugeo sentou em seu colo — o que deixou Kazuto confuso — e lhe deu um beijo em sua boca. Eugeo se sentia no paraíso com aqueles lábios. 

Várias coisas surgiram em sua cabeça, coisas como: será que eles permaneceriam como amigos após isso?

Após o beijo, Kazuto olhou para Eugeo surpreso — tanto que pausou o jogo e colocou o controle ao seu lado —, e disse:

— Eugeo, tu é gay?

— Eu não, tu que deixa. 

Em um movimento rápido e corajoso, Eugeo começou a rebolar em cima da Kazuto. Kazuto começou a suspirar com aqueles movimentos.

— Eugeo, eu vou perguntar de novo, tu é gay?

— Eu não… — Se aproximou do ouvido do moreno e sussurrou: — tu que deixa…

— M-Mas você está rebolando em c-cima de mim, como isso não é gay?

— Mas você está gostando… — disse, atrevido. Eugeo colocou sua mão na pequena protuberância que tinha nas calças de Kazuto.

— E-Eugeo…

— Está bem durinho, Kirito… — Empurrou o de cabelos escuros no chão. Eugeo começou a tirar as calças e a roupa de baixo de Kazuto e, lá, se revelou o desejo mais profundo de Eugeo. — Uau, você é grande demais, Kirito.

— P-Pensava que você era tímido…

— N-Não sou perto de alguém que amo… — Se levantou e tirou as próprias calças e roupa de baixo. — ...Não se preocupe, Kirito, vai ser bom… — Ficou com medo antes de sentar naquela coisa, ele já tinha feito aquilo várias vezes consigo mesmo, mas era a primeira vez que fazia com algo real. Aos poucos, e tendo uma certa dificuldade já que não lubrificou, Eugeo se sentava no membro de Kazuto. Deu um gemido bastante alto quando tudo entrou. — ...Tão grande… Tão grosso… Dói um pouco, mas é tão bom...

— E-Eh… — Kazuto soltava alguns pequenos gemidos — E-Eugeo, tu é gay…?

— E-Eu não, tu que deixa…

— P-Por que eu?-

— E-Em nenhum momento v-você me mandou p-parar… Além d-disso, você está g-gostando… — Eugeo começou a cavalgar. — C-Céus, Kirito, isso é tão bom… V-Você é tão g-grande...

— E-Eugeo, vou perguntar de n-novo, tu é gay?

— Eu estou cavalgando no seu pau, claro que sou gay… — Se deitou no peito de Kazuto e começou a dar beijos no pescoço dele. — Está gostando, Kirito?

— ...Muito… — Kazuto segurou os quadris de Eugeo e começou a acelerar os movimentos.

— K-Kirito…

— E você, está gostando…?

— ...Kirito, tu é gay?

— ...Eu não, tu que deixa… — deu um beijo na testa de Eugeo.

Incomodado com aquela posição, Kazuto “saiu” de Eugeo, se levantou, pegou Eugeo no coloco e o deitou na cama, ele aproveitou e tirou as camisas dos dois.

— K-Kirito… 

— Que foi? Você começou isso, agora aguente as consequências.

— Essa consequência grande e grossa? — Deu um sorriso pervertido.

— Meu Deus, Eugeo, você é muito diferente no sexo, é mais atrevido.

— Eu sei disso… e você ama isso… — sorriu novamente.

— Não vou negar… — penetrou Eugeo novamente. Diferente da anterior, Kazuto dava beijos ao redor do pescoço de Eugeo e às vezes em sua boca. — E-Está gostando, E-Eugeo…?

— Sim, Kirito… — Eugeo gemia muito. — Q-Quero mais, Kirito.

— Mais o quê?

— R-Rápido…

Kazuto realizou o pedido de Eugeo, foi mais e mais rápido. Agora, Kazuto beijava a boca de Eugeo e, mesmo no beijo, Eugeo gemia muito.

Após algum tempo, Kazuto gozou dentro de Eugeo. Ao sentir o esperma quente de Kazuto nas suas paredes, Eugeo não se conteu e gemeu muito alto.

— U-Uau… Isso foi bom... — Kazuto estava meio desnorteado. Olhou para o membro de Eugeo, ainda estava duro. — Por que você não…?

— A-Acho que ainda quero mais… — ficou vermelho.

— Deu por hoje, Eugeo… Mas eu posso resolver esse problema de outra forma... — Kazuto se abaixou e se aproximou do membro de Eugeo. — Bom tamanho…

— Calado…

— Prometo que vai gostar. 

Começou dando beijinhos ao redor, depois disso deu uma pequena lambida na glande.

— K-Kirito… a-ah~

— Está gostando… — sorriu de maneira maligna e enfiou tudinho em sua boca.

— KAZUTO! — Eugeo babava. Kazuto começou a realizar aquele boquete. Às vezes, conseguia chegar até a base, às vezes não. O que importava era que Eugeo se sentia no paraíso. — K-kazuto, e-e-eu não a-aguento…

— Mas já? — tirou da boca e ficou dando umas lambidas.

— Para de me provocar!

— Ok… apenas, jogue tudo, certo? Quero saber seu gosto. — Novamente, realizou o boquete. Uns minutos depois, Eugeo liberou dentro de Kazuto, junto de grande gemido. Kazuto engoliu tudo, não deixou uma gota cair. — Hm… gosto estranho, mas agradável…

— Só não me beije, eu acho isso estranho.

— Não quer saber seu próprio gosto?

— Pare, Kirito… 

Kazuto deu algumas risadas e depois se deitou ao lado de Eugeo. Pegou o lençol e cobriu os dois.

— Planeja dormir, sabendo que sua mãe e irmã podem chegar a qualquer momento?

— A porta está trancada. — abraçou Eugeo.

— Oh…

— Eugeo…

— Sim?

— Tu é gay?

— Também te amo… — deu um beijo em Kazuto e Kazuto aproveitou para que o beijo virasse um beijo de língua. 

— Você é um nojento… — Eugeo disse, após o beijo acabar.

— Apenas cale a boca e vamos dormir…

**…**

Asuna dava vários gritos histéricos após a história que Kazuto contou. Estava, de certa forma, orgulhosa de Eugeo por ter arrumado coragem para fazer aquilo — visto que ele tinha perguntado dicas para ela.

— Pare de gritar, Asuna…

— Desculpa! Eu me animei aqui! Então… — deu um sorriso pervertido — Vai ter mais quando ele for na sua casa?

Os dois olharam para Eugeo, o louro conversava com Alice. Percebendo que estava sendo vigiado, Eugeo deu uma piscada para Kazuto, o que quase infartou Asuna.

— ...Só se ele quiser… ou seja: sim.

— Kirito, tu é gay? — brincou Asuna.

— Eu não, Eugeo que deixa.


End file.
